


You of all people

by ffairyy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Smut, some alcohol here and there, some tipsy making out, they also like to kiss each other but they don't know it yet, they like to prank each other, they like to tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: PROMPT:Jinyoung and Yugyeom have had a little feud going on since they've met for the first time in middle school.Now they're in the same college and the pranks are still going strong. But their little rivalry is slowly turning into something else...





	You of all people

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Got7RarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Got7RarePairFest) collection. 



> So this is my contribution to the Rare Pair Ficfest and what can I say... I'm always happy to give Jingyeom some love!!! :P
> 
>  **note:** i put them into some kind of college instead of high school, cause I wanted them a little older... but I have no idea how college works and I'm not even sure in which country this is set so who the heck knows what's going on in this fic on this fine day!!!!

Jinyoung couldn’t imagine a life without Yugyeom in it and that’s all he really knew nowadays.  
  
That boy had always found ways to make his days more unpredictable, his routine less linear. Sometimes he managed to make his life a living hell, or so he’d tell him, but truth be told, it wouldn’t be Jinyoung’s life without that constant annoying background noise in it.  
The honey voice that always found a way to mock Jinyoung and the soft chuckling that made it entirely impossible to stay mad at him.  
  
He was annoying, yes, sometimes overdid it with his boyish energy and robbed Jinyoung his very last nerve, but he was equal amounts charming, smart, soft, careful, hard working, thoughtful… all those things.  
Jinyoung on the other hand… Jinyoung genuinely needed some bitterness in his life. Felt lost without control and his pride that he held onto for dear life.  
  
He had no idea how it even started. It was like their relationship had always been the same since they met in middle school for the first time.  
Even back then Jinyoung had felt the curiosity. He’d always felt drawn to that boy that was a bit taller and a bit softer than the others in his class. The boy who was made fun of sometimes, but always remained kindhearted.  
Jinyoung had always known that being friends with Yugyeom would mean trouble, but staying away from him had never really been an option.  
First he couldn’t really leave him to his own devices and couldn’t let him become a victim of bullying, and at some point spending time with him started to become addictive.  
It was too much fun; too exciting.  
He didn’t want to miss the bickering, the side-pinching and the headlocks, the play-fighting, the endless pranks and jokes at each other’s expense.  
  
And now they were older, but not necessarily wiser or more mature.  
Jaebum liked to tell Jinyoung that he could basically watch him turn into a 5 year old whenever Yugyeom was near and Jinyoung didn’t know how to feel about that.  
He just knew that Yugyeom lit up a spark in the back of his head when he stepped into the room and that he made his chest swell up with something that could be excitement or just endless fondness. He wasn’t too sure sometimes.

-  
  
They’d been in college for a while now and Jinyoung rolled his eyes whenever he ran into Yugyeom on their floor of the dorms, even when that one shot him a broad grin from the end of the corridor, his black hair a little longer than back in middle school, falling over his eyes, his shoulders a lot broader and his whole figure even taller. More mature looking, too.  
 Jinyoung hated that he had to look up to him when they stood together.  
It wasn’t fair and he didn’t deserve this.  
  
“Are you coming over for movie night?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung sighed.  
  
“I guess,” he said. “Is everyone going?”  
  
“Yup,” Yugyeom smiled. “And I get to choose the movie!”  
  
“Oh, I see,” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow and looked down at a nonexistent watch on his wrist. “Now that I think about it, there’s this really important essay I gotta finish and-“  
  
“Shut up,” Yugyeom slapped his shoulder. “I’m choosing the best movies.”  
  
“All you watch is cartoons,” Jinyoung huffed and took another slap to his shoulder.  
  
“Animation is art, too, you know…”  
  
“Art,” Jinyoung mimicked him. “Kim Yugyeom, the intellectual, huh?”  
  
“Whatever, Hyung,” Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “See you in two hours. And don’t wear your grandpa pajamas again, you’re gonna embarrass me.”  
  
Jinyoung felt the heat stream into his face. How dare his blood always betrayed him like that?!  
  
“That’s what I’m trying to do, you brat.”  
  
He pushed Yugyeom a little and the boy got going with a big grin on his face and a spark of victory on his face. For no reason. Because he did not win.  
  
Jinyoung watched him stroll down the corridor and saw two younger girls behind the glass door greeting him and acting all cute, whispering to each other overly excited the moment he was out of sight.  
Jinyoung sighed.  
When had that boy become such a heartthrob?  
It wasn’t just because he was tall, right?  
  
But Jinyoung had to admit that Yugyeom really had the looks nowadays. And the confidence, too.  
A lot of things had changed since he met the awkward, lanky boy in middle school with the adorable, chubby cheeks.  
Back when he used to be known for wearing too short pants that just didn’t wanna fit his long legs and washed out shirts.  
But he looked trendy now.  
Black ripped skinny jeans, leather jackets, oversized sweaters that looked cute and weirdly charming at the same time. His ears pierced and a bunch of rings on his fingers.  
He knew how to make girls swoon over him.  
Not that Jinyoung noticed.  
  
Movie night was such a nice idea in theory. What could possible go wrong, right?  
  
Jinyoung and his roommate Mark turned up twenty minutes late. Not as a statement, but because they somehow managed to get stuck in the laundry room.  
The damn doorknob had been broken for months and nobody felt the need to repair it or even report it, so if you didn’t put a chair into the door at all times, you might just get locked in or out.   
  
Mark, the genius, took that exact chair to climb on, because he wanted to scribble a message onto the ceiling of the room instead of the walls like the “other basic bitches”.  
  
  
When they finally opened the door to the community room, it was completely dark inside, apart from the lights coming from the projector that threw big images onto the wall.  
Everyone’s eyes were glued to the movie, but Bambam looked up at them strictly and made them show their snacks.  
“Good enough,” he hummed and claimed a pack of chips out of Jinyoung’s hands, before giving his full concentration to the movie again.  
  
Jinyoung instinctively looked for Yugyeom in the room full of people.  
There was Jaebum sitting on the couch and Jackson right in front of him on the floor with his head resting on Jaebum’s knees.  
Mark searched for Youngjae and found him quickly; joining him with a soft smile and a whispered “I brought cookies.”  
When Jinyoung’s eyes had found Yugyeom, he was already looking up at him, the lights of the movie reflecting in his eyes and something tingled in Jinyoung’s stomach.

Yugyeom’s glance flew from the snacks in Jinyoung’s arms down to his stylish but slightly too big grey sweatpants that he’d borrowed from Mark.  
Oversized stuff looked cute on Mark, but out of place on Jinyoung.  
Yugyeom smiled knowingly and nodded at Jinyoung, and again, that annoying spark of victory in his eyes.  
  
When Jinyoung sat down next to him, Yugyeom grinned at him from the side, but he ignored it.  
  
“These were the only clean ones anyway,” he mumbled.  
  
“Sure, Hyung,” Yugyeom nodded and scooched closer to him naturally. “They look good on you though.”

Jinyoung felt hot. Too hot in that small room with all those people and Yugyeom’s body too close to him, his voice all too sweet and soft in the dark and only meant for him to hear.

“I know,” he said and Yugyeom just chuckled quietly.  
  
Then they concentrated on the movie, an animated one after all, and a really good choice, but Jinyoung would never admit that.  
‘The girl that leapt through time’ was one of those movies that made Jinyoung feel nostalgic and weird and emotional and the way the protagonist and her best guy friend bickered and teased each other was all way too familiar.  
Now and then Yugyeom pinched Jinyoung’s thigh, as if to say ‘look, that’s something we’d do’.

Jinyoung did his best not to cry like he had several times with this particular film, but he managed to keep his tears in somehow and tried to concentrate on where Yugyeom’s hand still lay on his thigh, strangely comforting and weirdly casual and he wondered when they’d started doing things like this without questioning it.  
It made fireworks go off in Jinyoung’s head and it might have been the influence of the movie, but it felt a little like time was going crazy when he was with Yugyeom.  
  
-  
  
Not only to their friends, but to their whole dormitory they were known as the founders of the Prank Olympics.  
They pretty much just kept up the prank war that started at some point in middle school.  
Jinyoung really couldn’t remember who started it, because they’d both be capable of it, but what had started with itchy berries in each other’s shoes and sticky notes with rude messages on each other’s backs during lunch time had become advanced prank Olympics and neither of them would give up.  
The winner was always the last one to pull a successful prank, so the games had to go on.  
  
What Yugyeom liked to call a prank was innocent and creative, yet annoying as hell at the same time.  
It was on a Tuesday afternoon, when Jinyoung and Mark walked back to their dorm room after their last classes and he didn’t think of anything. But looking back on it, it had been overdue. Yugyeom’s last prank too long ago to feel safe anywhere or at any time.  
  
He walked into the room and the moment he saw it, he cursed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
Mark started laughing his hyena laugh and Jinyoung couldn’t help it.  
It was funny, yes. Hilarious, if he was honest.  
  
His side of the room had completely transformed. It shined in many different shades of pink, some of them so loud it couldn’t be healthy to look at them directly.  
His classy black and white bed sheets had been replaced by pink Disney-princess ones. Beauty and the Beast if Jinyoung saw it right.  
There was a Disney princess clock on his bedside table and not one, but two Barbie notebooks with glitter and sequins on them carefully placed on his now pink pillow.  
Even some of his posters had been replaced by Hello Kitty and Barbie pictures, printed out in bad quality and hearts drawn around their faces with the words “my biggest idol” and “I wanna be like her” scribbled around them.  
  
Jinyoung walked to his bed and tried to resist the grin that tried to creep on his face. It was a good one.  
He could feel the humiliation in his bones and the amount of effort and detail Yugyeom had put into this was inspiring.  
  
“He really outdid himself this time,” Mark brought out, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. “This is award worthy.”  
  
Jinyoung sighed and sat down on his pink bed. Did Yugyeom spray perfume, too? It smelled ridiculously flowery in here.  
  
“Let me take a picture,” Mark grinned. “You look miserable right now, it’s perfect.”  
  
“Thanks, man…”

Mark got way too much joy out of seeing him like this.  
He hadn’t seen his best friend this happy all day, when he pulled out his phone and made Jinyoung interact with the posters and then the notebooks and took pictures to fill a whole folder with.

When Jinyoung opened a notebook, there were already a few lines written with a pink glitter pen and undoubtedly Yugyeom’s handwriting.

>Dear Diary, I hope I find my Disney prince soon. I’ve been trying so hard to be a good princess, yet I’m still alone. But I know he’s out there and waiting for me, too. Yours truly, Park Jinyoung.<  
  
Jinyoung read the words out loud, trying to keep his voice monotone, but he could barely finish from how hard Mark was laughing. When he looked over he saw him lying curled up on his bed, holding his stomach.  
  
Jinyoung could admit that this was a successful prank and his masculinity wasn’t as fragile as to get offended by it, but at that point he didn’t know yet that his nickname would be Princess Park for weeks and weeks just because Mark couldn’t keep the pictures to himself.

-

  
College was fun mostly, and hell when it wasn’t.

He didn’t share any classes with Yugyeom and he didn’t want to think about how much nicer it would’ve been to have someone to talk shit with during lections.  
But it was alright, because Yugyeom was always there to distract him from studying when he sat in the library over a bunch of opened books and pencils.  
While Jinyoung was a perfectionist and an A+ student, Yugyeom was a problem child. He was smart, yes, but he just had no idea how to use his smartness.  
  
So it was a common occurrence that Jinyoung became his private teacher, trying to teach him all the stuff that the professors had already repeated hundreds of times.  
And the two of them working together worked out as well as you’d imagine.  
  
They were sat on Yugyeom’s bed, alone in his and Bambam’s room. Math was the enemy.  
  
“All you gotta do is apply the same rule here,” Jinyoung sighed. “Just what we did there.”  
  
“Don’t act like I’m stupid, Hyung,” Yugyeom whined. “I don’t know why I don’t get it. Maybe you’re teaching it wrong.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Jinyoung huffed. “I could be drinking hot chocolate with Jackson right now, but I’m here, so you better appreciate this.”  
  
“Oh?” Yugyeom raised an eyebrow and there was this cheeky expression on his face again. “Could Jackson be the one for Princess Park?”  
  
Jinyoung closed the book and breathed in slowly.  
“I swear to god, Kim Yugyeom-“  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, Jinyoungie,” Yugyeom hurried, sliding his hand over to Jinyoung’s and squeezing it, begging for forgiveness, naturally intertwining their fingers. “Please try one more time.”  
  
Jinyoung swallowed down the tingles and nodded.  
He hated hated hated it when Yugyeom was like this. Because he couldn’t deny those soft deer eyes anything.  
 Not when he sounded like this, looked like this, when his hand felt like this in Jinyoung’s.  
  
“Okay,” Jinyoung said, his brain a little foggy all of a sudden. “Let’s try an easier one for now…”

-

Whenever Mark tried to persuade Jinyoung into going to parties on the weekends he found excuses.  
But staying inside and drinking with his boys? He’s always there for that.  
  
So they sat around in Jaebum’s and Youngjae’s room on a Friday night, most of them on their second or third beer, some spread out on the beds and some on the fluffy carpet on Youngjae’s side of the room.  
Mark was cuddled up in Youngjae’s bed, barely looking up from his phone and Youngjae right beside him. Jinyoung swore Mark was getting embarrassingly clingy when it came to Youngjae and he resisted the urge to tease him in front of the others.

Jackson ate potato chips on Jaebum’s bed after he’d been told at least 5 times to “get the fuck off there or I’m kicking you out”, but they all knew Jaebum couldn’t withstand Jackson’s puppy eyes.  
Yugyeom and Bambam were guardians of the music station, so slow RnB tunes filled the room and made Jinyoung’s mind feel hazy and his thoughts slow and calm.  
Beer always made him so damn sleepy.  
  
“So it’s basically like a mixture of Never have I ever and Truth or Dare,” Jackson explained and the others all looked at him warily.  
“We find out who never did the thing and then he has to do the thing,“ he grinned. “Sound good?”  
   
“So when the question is… have you ever been to Norway…” Jinyoung said. “And I haven’t…. then I gotta pack my shit and take a trip to fucking Norway?”

“Not stuff like that, dude,” Jackson slurred. “You know…stuff like… have you ever smelled your own socks…”  
  
“Who hasn’t smelled their own socks?” Jaebum mumbled, but they ignored him.  
  
“So it’s a good thing to put your fingers down, right?” Mark asked. “And if I don’t do the thing, I have to keep it up.”  
Jackson nodded.  
  
“Okay then let’s try,” Youngjae said. “Never have I ever chugged a whole beer.”  
  
Jinyoung watched one after the other put their fingers down. Everyone but Yugyeom.  
  
“I’ve got a weak stomach,” Yugyeom defended himself. “And I like to take my time…”  
  
“Well you gotta do it now,” Jackson grinned. “Or the finger stays up.”  
  
Yugyeom looked at them for a moment, from Jackson to Jinyoung, and then sighed.  
He took the bottle in his hand that was still nearly full and put it to his lips.  
Then he threw his head back and drank until it was empty, while the others watched patiently.  
  
“Good job,” Bambam grinned and Yugyeom proudly took his finger down while fighting a bit of a gag reflex.  
They were all down to four fingers now.  
  
It was Yugyeom’s turn and Jinyoung swore he could see a mischievous spark in his eyes when he thought about his words. His glance stayed stuck on Jinyoung for a long moment.  
  
“Never have I ever told Yugyeom he’s handsome,” Yugyeom grinned.  
  
Jackson put his finger down, then Bambam, Mark and Youngjae.  
Yugyeom put his finger down, too.  
  
“You tell yourself you’re handsome?”  
  
“Of course,” he nodded. “Every day. Self love is everything.”  
  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He and Jaebum were the only ones with their finger still up.  
  
“Go on,” Bambam sighed. “Tell him.”  
  
“You’re handsome,” Jaebum sighed and put his finger down immediately.  
  
Now they looked at Jinyoung expectantly.  
  
“Never,” he huffed. “Not ever.”

Yugyeom chuckled. “What happens to the loser by the way?” He looked at Jackson.  
  
“The usual?” Jackson asked lazily and the others quickly agreed.  
Their go to punishment was a slap on the ass from all the others and Jinyoung really could do without that, because none of them had ever heard of mercy whatsoever.  
  
“You’re handsome, Yugyeommie,” Jinyoung then said sweetly. “You’re so handsome nowadays, it hurts to look at you. How do you even live with that much handsomeness?”  
  
“Ah, it’s really not easy sometimes,” Yugyeom grinned. “But thanks. You’re not bad yourself.”

It was Jackson’s turn and Jinyoung could tell by his face that it would be a good one. Jackson’s expression was the one of a certain winner.  
  
“Never have I ever made out with Mark Tuan,” he suggested casually.  
  
Said Mark Tuan looked at him from Youngjae’s bed with shock written all over his face and blushed hard enough for all of them.  
They all watched Jackson take one finger down slowly.  
  
“What the fuck, Jackson,” Mark hissed.  
It wasn’t a secret that Jackson and Mark had been a thing in the past, but it was quite the surprise when Youngjae slowly took a finger down, too.  
  
“I KNEW IT!” Jackson screeched. “I fucking knew it oh my god.”  
  
“It was one time,” Youngjae defended himself and both Yugyeom and Bambam started laughing.  
  
“This is the best game,” Bambam grinned. “But I’m not gonna kiss Mark just to win.”  
  
“Define kiss,” Yugyeom said and Jinyoung cocked his head over so quickly, he nearly snapped his neck. He looked at him in shock. Yugyeom looked serious and Bambam judged him hard, but he didn’t seem to care.  
  
“With tongue. At least a little tongue,” Jackson said and Mark just looked around, trying to find out how he even got into this situation and if he maybe had a say in who kissed him, too?  
  
Jinyoung didn’t like this stupid game at all. Why the hell would Yugyeom kiss Mark over a stupid game?  
Didn’t kisses mean anything nowadays? Not that he was the most experienced kisser in the world, but whenever he’d done it, there had had to be some kind of feelings.  
  
“I’m down for it if he is,” Yugyeom said and blushed a little. Like so often, he acted more confident than he was and Jinyoung could look right through him. He could see his boyish nervousness, but also a bit of excitement and it was so annoying.  
Mark wasn’t the right one for this. And he and Youngjae had something going on after all; whatever it was.  
  
Jinyoung just watched as Mark thought about it and the others grinned hopefully, trying to make them do it.  
Something chewy and disgusting stirred in his stomach, maybe the beer, maybe the reek in the small room, maybe the fact that he’d never before thought about Yugyeom kissing anyone and now he did. And he couldn’t get it out of his head.  


  
  
Couldn’t get it out of his stupid head that night either, even after Mark had made it clear that he didn’t want any kisses and after Jackson had sneakily won the game he’d made up himself and after everyone had gone back to their respective rooms.  
Jinyoung laid awake in the dark and stared at the ceiling.  
  
“Mark,” he whispered.  
  
“Yeah?” Mark’s voice whispered back out of the pitch black nothing around them.  
  
“Are you and Youngjae a thing?” he asked carefully. Mark just sighed and Jinyoung could hear him struggling with the bed sheets.  
  
“I don’t know,” Mark mumbled. “We haven’t really talked it out yet.”  
  
“But you don’t want him to kiss anyone else, huh?” Jinyoung smiled. Then stopped.  
  
“I’d hate it.” Mark tossed and turned and the light of his phone was turned on and off again, as if he was searching for something. He was just acting busy.

Then it was silent again and for a moment Jinyoung thought he’d just gone to sleep, but then Mark spoke again, quietly.  
“I won’t touch Yugyeommie, don’t worry.”  
  
Jinyoung felt the heat in his whole body now, mostly in his head. His heart was racing. What was Mark saying?  
His chest felt weird, so weird. And his fingers tingled.  
  
“I’m not worried,” he spluttered. “He’s grown… he can do whatever he wants.”  
  
Mark hummed.  
“Yeah,” he whispered. “But you’d prefer if he didn’t kiss anyone else, huh?”  
  
“Good one,” Jinyoung huffed.

Then he gracefully ended the conversation by throwing a pillow over to Mark’s head, earning a muffled “ouch” and some quiet complaining. But he didn’t listen. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and drowned out any noise or clear thoughts.  
He was still a little tipsy and it was way too late at night to trust his mushy brain.  
And what the hell did Mark know…

-

Sometimes it doesn’t take much to fall.  
Sometimes you aren’t aware of how close to the edge you’ve been really standing and all it takes is a little breeze and you’re a goner.  
  
And once a thought is in your head it can be difficult to get rid of it. Those little shits grow roots and spread like weeds.

So what? Maybe he didn’t want Yugyeom to kiss anyone. Not a big deal. It was his Yugyeommie after all and he felt protective over him, even though he’d never admit it.  
When you spend most of your waking hours with a person, of course you’d feel a little weird at the thought of being replaced.

But it was like the thoughts in his head with their stern roots and icky thorns made his brain more vulnerable to everything Yugyeom related.  
And once you start noticing the little things, you never stop.  
  
Like the way Yugyeom ran his fingers through his hair when he was frustrated, or the way his eyes sparkled when he was talking about dance or music or other things he was interested in. Jinyoung could listen to him ramble about them forever and it was honestly embarrassing.

He noticed how long and simply gorgeous Yugyeom’s legs were. Not that he’d never seen them before. But so far he hadn’t thought about touching them and it seemed to get harder to tear his eyes away from them with every day.  
He noticed how Yugyeom’s smiles started with sparkles in his eyes, long before his mouth even moved. Noticed his collarbones.  
Those should be illegal if you’d ask Jinyoung.  
  
He also noticed how Yugyeom never bothered with putting on a shirt when he walked the short distance from the dorm showers to his room. In only sweatpants, a towel over his shoulder, wet hair still dripping, skin shiny with something like body butter.  
And Jinyoung swore he wasn’t being a creep, but it seemed that it was always Yugyeom he ran into right after he got out of the showers and it never failed to make his head a little dizzy.  
Especially when Yugyeom decided to shoot him one of his half smirks that always looked a little like a dare of some kind. As if to say ‘what you gonna do now, huh, Hyung?’  
  
Jinyoung also noticed the way Yugyeom nibbled on his bottom lip when he concentrated on one of their mathematical problems.  
And man, the study sessions became a real hassle for Jinyoung.  
Because so far he’d just felt frustrated at Yugyeom for being a slow learner, but now that was his smallest problem. Every little thing about Yugyeom started to frustrate him in the worst possible ways.  
  
Jinyoung caught himself watching him while he carefully scribbled down his wrong equations and for a few seconds he got a little lost in watching his side profile.  
 Stared a little.  
 Forgot what he was here for and only got reminded when Yugyeom broke the silence and started whining with his honey voice, putting the pencil down in defeat.  
  
“I can’t do this, Hyung,” he whined. “I’m gonna fail my class.”  
  
Jinyoung tore his glance away from Yugyeom’s soft features and back down to the paper.  
  
“I’ll make sure you won’t,” he said quietly. “You’re doing alright.”  
  
Yugyeom looked up and their eyes met for a moment, making Jinyoung want to flee and hide, but Yugyeom’s features somehow just turned softer.  
  
 “Thanks for helping me all the time,” he said seriously. “I’d be doomed without you.”  
  
Jinyoung couldn’t even think of anything snarky to reply, even though some teasing was overdue.  
But his pulse was so loud in his veins that he wouldn’t be surprised if the whole building could hear it.  
He felt lost when Yugyeom was being this sincere. Felt weirdly vulnerable without sassy words and mocking tones and pinches to his side.  
  
Jinyoung was a pro at bothering Yugyeom and winning logical battles against him, but the moment Yugyeom’s voice turned all honey and sugar, Jinyoung was an amateur and barely knew how to react. Yugyeom’s softness could be so disarming.  
  
Jinyoung wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, took a deep breath and tried to focus on whatever it was they were studying right now.  
If at least Yugyeom didn’t smell so damn good. It would make life in general a lot easier.  
  
-

While Yugyeom’s pranks might have been a little more aesthetically pleasing, Jinyoung was known for being precise and he didn’t mind going to great lengths for it to be a success.  
He also had the advantage that the groundskeeper owed him a favor from the time Jinyoung backed him up in front of the headmaster after he’d broke one of the school’s trophies while repairing a pipe in the trophy room.  
Since that day the guy always greeted him and smiled from afar when he saw Jinyoung coming.  
Jinyoung needed him for the prank.

Yugyeom was in class on a Thursday morning and would meet the others during lunch in the cafeteria. Jinyoung’s schedule left him 45 minutes to prepare his attack.  
  
When he stood in Yugyeom’s room, he was excited. Bambam was in pretty much all of his classes, so Jinyoung stood in their room with only Mark by his side.  
  
“It’s a shame that he took his phone to class,” Jinyoung mused while looking around the room.  
  
“Take his earphones though,” Mark said. “They’re holy!”  
  
Jinyoung grabbed Yugyeom’s fancy looking earphones from where they were carefully placed on his bedside table.  
Mark screeched from his side.  
  
“Oh my god, take his diary, too!” he said, excitement in his whole damn body. Mark loved this kind of stuff, maybe more than Jinyoung did.  
  
“He’s gonna have a heart attack,” Jinyoung sighed, but still took the small notebook that lay right under the headphones.  
  
“We need something embarrassing,” Mark mumbled. “I wanna see him blush to death.”  
  
“Wow, Hyung, calm down.” Jinyoung said, but he couldn’t help the evil smile on his own face.  
  
“How about some underwear?” he said. “Or is that too much?”  
  
“No no no, that’s perfect,” Mark nearly tripped over his own words from excitement, already walking over to Yugyeom’s wardrobe and looking through his drawer, “he has those really embarrassing ones, you know, the ones with Hero written all over them!”  
  
“Hero?” Jinyoung asked. “Wasn’t it ‘King’?”  
He cursed himself for being so sure about it, but again, it was always Yugyeom he ran into when he walked right out of the dorm showers and he saw him wear them once when his glance had fallen too far down again. Accidentally.  
  
“Right right,” Mark giggled, “You’d know.”  
  
“Shut up-“  
  
“Oh my god,” Mark held the briefs in question up. “There’s a crown on the crotch, this is perfect!”  
  
They searched a little longer and after twenty minutes they had a moving-carton full of Yugyeom’s stuff. From things that were important to him to things that were just straight up embarrassing.  
Jinyoung could smell the success of his little prank already.  
  
The next step turned out to be more difficult than he’d thought, but they somehow managed to prepare everything in time. Jinyoung and Mark had no less than three laughing fits over it, long before Yugyeom was even close to coming to the cafeteria.

  
“I need you to attract some people, Hyung,” he said to Mark ten minutes before Yugyeom’s class ended. “I want there to be a bunch of people before he arrives.”  
  
Mark went all out for this and for once Jinyoung loved his best friend for being a little sadistic.  
  
Ten minutes later Jinyoung’s heart was beating faster and he tried not to look over to the cafeteria entrance every other second.  
He sat at one of the tables, slurping noodles out of a bowl of ramen and watched in amusement how Mark and a few other people stood around the vending machine.  
Then Yugyeom was finally there and Jinyoung nearly felt a little bad when he saw him softly smiling and talking to Bambam, so unaware of everything.  
  
The cluster of students were talking animatedly and laughing around the vending machine. Jinyoung heard Yugyeom’s name already being thrown around. Perfect.  
  
“What’s there to see?” Yugyeom wondered when he and Bambam arrived at Jinyoung’s table. Jinyoung just shrugged his shoulders and before he could say anything else, Bambam dragged Yugyeom with him to the vending machine.  
Jinyoung didn’t even have to do anything else, because people’s curiosity and need for distraction made his little prank come to life.  
  
Bambam arrived first and he was practically on his knees, laughing, before Yugyeom even got through the people.  
It was so hard for Jinyoung to keep his calm facade up.  
  
“Isn’t that yours?” Bambam said loudly and Jinyoung thanked the heavens for his rude mouth, because it was getting better and better. Bambam’s laughter even drowned out Mark’s and the way they slapped each other’s shoulders was ridiculous.  
  
Then Yugyeom saw it.  
“Oh my god…”  
Jinyoung could hear the shock in his voice, even though he sat a good ten feet away from them.  
“How the hell did-“then the realization hit him and it was beautiful. He turned around in less than a second, yelling “PARK JINYOUNG I SWEAR TO GOD!”  
  
Jinyoung hadn’t seen his face this red in a long time and all the effort was entirely worth it. He laughed so hard his stomach started hurting, while Yugyeom shooed the students away hectically.  
  
“Stop looking, guys,” he whined. “There’s nothing to see and you two-“he pushed Bambam’s side and made him crush right into Mark. “Stop laughing and help me!”  
  
That’s when Jinyoung walked over to them, bravely so, because Yugyeom’s current outburst wasn’t exactly inviting.  
“Yah, Yugyeom,” he said with a grin on his face. “Pick a drink, it’s on me.”  
  
“I don’t want your drink,” Yugyeom slapped him, too. “How the fuck did you get that in there?”  
  
Where there’d been different types of soda and milk in the vending machine before, there were Yugyeom’s belongings now, the King Panties right in the middle, on display for everyone to see first. Right next to the diary with his name on it.  
There was Yugyeom’s favorite teddy bear, the one with a little scarf on that he probably still apologized to whenever it fell off the bed.  
On the bottom there were his headphones, shiny and expensive and his plushy slippers that looked like sheep.  
  
“Mr. Lee owed me one,” he smiled and Yugyeom shook his head in disbelief, when his embarrassment slowly turned into defeat and he couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
  
“You’re such an ass, it never fails to surprise me,” he sighed.  
  
“You’re welcome,” grinned Jinyoung and put his arm around him, nearly expecting to be pushed away, but Yugyeom let him pull him in an apologetic half hug and Jinyoung felt so so warm and only a little bit sorry.  
The boy looked the cutest when he was blushing and Jinyoung wanted to hug him tighter, longer, but the others were already looking.  
  
“Do I-” Yugyeom sighed. “Do I have to put in coins to get them back, or…?”  
  
“That’s how vending machines work,” Jinyoung smiled proudly and pulled a handful of coins out of his jeans pocket.  
He took Yugyeom’s hand and put them in there, closing his fingers around them and patting his hand.  
“Don’t spend it all at once,” he grinned.  
  
“Fuck off,” Yugyeom said, but couldn’t help laughing a little, when he put the first coin in and pressed a number. Mark literally threw himself to the ground at the sight.  
  
“This is the best day of my life,” he cry-laughed, Jinyoung wasn’t entirely sure which one.  
  
Yugyeom’s King Panties came falling down first, in a practical bundle that Jinyoung was a little proud of.  
Yugyeom took them out of the machine in shame, his blush blooming again.  
When two older girls came to get some drinks, Jinyoung nearly felt a little bad for Yugyeom.  
  
“It’s out of use,” he screeched and tried to shield the machine from them.  
  
The next thing he bought back was his diary.  
  
“My heart is racing,” he admitted, while taking his diary back and putting it on the ground.  
  
So it went. One thing after the other he reclaimed.  
 Jinyoung didn’t make him drop his headphones though. After Yugyeom was nearly done, he pulled out the key to the vending machine and casually opened it in front of everyone.  
  
“You had that the whole time?” Yugyeom said loudly. “Are you kidding me?”  
  
“It wouldn’t have been fun if I just gave everything back to you!” he explained and Yugyeom nearly looked a little understanding. That boy was too good for this world. Too pure.  
  
When he finally had his arms full of his things he closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.  
  
“Okay, Jinyoung, that was a good one,” he admitted, “You’re setting the bar pretty high.”

  
“It was an honor,” Jinyoung grinned and pat Yugyeom’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t think I won’t top this though,” the boy smiled confidently, before walking off, probably to put all his stuff back where it came from. Jinyoung’s stomach tingled happily when he watched him walk out of the cafeteria.  
He was glad Yugyeom still played with him like this and hadn’t yet become too much of a grown up.  
  
-  
  
No matter how much Jinyoung teased Yugyeom, not matter how many times his tongue slipped and he said something provocative, starting another round of lowkey insults and humiliation, he fell harder and harder.  
Or he realized more and more how hard he’d already fallen for Yugyeom.  
Their teasing was like air to him and a day didn’t feel complete if he hadn’t laughed with Yugyeom.  
Yugyeom got more daring, too.  
Be it with small pranks like the day he served Jinyoung a mayonnaise-filled donut with the words “You’ve been working hard, Hyung, you deserve it,” or with the things he dared to say.  
  
And Jinyoung couldn’t shake off the feeling that Yugyeom caught up on Jinyoung’s internal struggles.  
It wasn’t exactly flirting yet, but his teasing had become a little more daring lately.  
When Jinyoung told him to shut up, Yugyeom casually replied “make me” and one time he even dared to wink and Jinyoung’s whole world came crashing down.  
It was ridiculous how hard he blushed and how he was unable to answer without stuttering. Mark sat beside them, shaking his head in disappointment as if to say “that boy has you wrapped around his finger and it’s painful to watch.”

But to his defense: What do you do when someone who looked like Yugyeom and sounded like Yugyeom and was like Yugyeom winked at you? Jinyoung wanted to set fire to himself in those moments; it all would’ve been better than to see the little spark of success in Yugyeom’s eyes.  
  
-  
  
Considering the fact that their midterms were over and done with and that it was a Saturday evening and also the fact that Mark and Jackson were two of his best friends, it wasn’t a huge surprise that Jinyoung was drunk.  
The rest of the boys were more enthusiastic about partying than he was, but he kind of dragged along because he’d rather drown in loud music and alcohol, than stay behind all on his own.  
And he knew he wasn’t exactly being lowkey with the way he watched Yugyeom dance in the middle of the dancefloor of the small club they were in, but honestly, what else was he supposed to do when the boy danced like that?  
Happiness and pride drawn all over his gentle face and his dance telling the story of how he managed to get a B in his math exam. Jinyoung swore he could see his eyes sparkle in that very specific Yugyeom way, even from the other side of the room.  
  
The cocktail in Jinyoung’s hand and the longing in his chest had become his new best friends in the past hour or so, while the whole rest of the club became a hazy mess and Yugyeom somehow managed to be the only clear thing, no matter how many people were buzzing around him, their greedy and curious eyes on him like he was some kind of tourist attraction. Jinyoung took another big sip of his drink. Way too sugary for his liking but fitting the mood perfectly.  
  
He didn’t want to do this. Stare at Yugyeom like this.  
 And he didn’t want to do this to himself either, because it was pure torture. But he was so convinced that the moment he took his eyes off Yugyeom, he’d disappear with one of those lustful strangers off into the night and he’d leave Jinyoung behind, because that’s what you do with friends when you’re having different kinds of fun.  
He downed the rest of the drink when he saw Jackson making his way over to him, a grin on his face and a knowing raised eyebrow.  
  
“What’s up, Princess Park?” he cooed and Jinyoung didn’t bother glaring at him.

  
He just made an uncommitted noise in the back of his throat and hoped Jackson would get the hint. He did.  
  
“Oh come on, Jinyoungie,” he said and sat down on the bar stool next to him. “Let’s have some fun?”  
  
“I’m having fun,” Jinyoung said, but didn’t even convince himself. Jackson looked at him sympathetically.  
  
“Are you really gonna let him win this game?” Jackson slurred a little, shaking his head in disbelief and for the first time Jinyoung bothered to turn his head to the side to look at him. There was a gentle smile on his face that knew too much and Jinyoung didn’t like it.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“I mean,” Jackson sighed. “You just gonna let him have his way with you like this? Let him win?”

They both looked in the general direction of the dancefloor where Yugyeom was still the life of the party, making others around him look a little grey, a little like unnecessary placeholders. But maybe that was just what Jinyoung saw.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean,” he mumbled.  
  
Jackson clicked his tongue.  
  
“I’m just saying he might not be that oblivious,” he said. “Yugyeommie is smart and the way you look at him is… well…kinda telling.”  
  
Jinyoung turned around to face the bar and then he let his head fall into his hands in defeat. He was neither brave nor sober enough to have this kind of conversation and it didn’t help when Jackson put a caring hand on his back, making him feel somewhat sorry for himself.  
  
“It’s just unfair,” Jinyoung said quietly. “Out of all people…”  
But he stopped himself.

 He didn’t wanna lose this round yet.  
   


After another hour of pretending to have fun drinking on his own and watching hands on Yugyeom’s hips and eyes on his ass that weren’t his own, he called it rock bottom.  
How much further could he sink than sitting there all night, watching Yugyeommie through those bitter eyes?  
His Yugyeommie.  
  
It was his Yugyeommie who came over to him after the music changed and slower tunes were filling the room.  
His face and neck sweaty, his cheeks and nose colored in a rosy blush and a whole bonfire of sparkles in his eyes.  
When he walked towards Jinyoung there was a smile on his face and it knocked Jinyoung the fuck out.  
Maybe Yugyeom had already won this round after all.  
He’d never felt this defeated before.  
  
“Why aren’t you dancing with me?” Yugyeom asked, his words slurred, his blush not solely from the intoxication.  
  
“Why should I be?” Jinyoung asked back and cursed the empty glass in his hand. Now would be the time to have something to do and distract himself from Yugyeom panting and smiling and talking nonsensical things in front of him.

“Because everyone’s dancing,” he shrugged his shoulders. “And I miss you.”  
  
Jinyoung’s heart did a tiny somersault but he ignored it. Ignored the way he melted a little inside.  
  
“Don’t talk nonsense,” he mumbled.  
  
But Yugyeom just smiled. His eyes careful and patient.  
  
“C’mon Hyung,” he said. “Dance with me.”  
  
And who was Jinyoung to say no. No didn’t even seem like a word in his vocabulary when Yugyeom looked at him like that, his voice dripping from his lips like honey. The way he took his hand and interlaced their fingers; as if it was the most natural thing to do, which maybe it was.  
  
Just like that.  
He took him by the hand and dragged him onto the dancefloor, not right into the middle of it, but to a save little space at the edge of it, somewhere between bar and exit.  
  
And maybe it was the alcohol, but there was no teasing or mocking in the way he didn’t let go of his hand, even when they started dancing uncommitted steps and swaying their bodies more lazily than anything.  
Jinyoung could feel his pulse in his whole body, nearly as loud as the music around them. Noticed how people weren’t staring Yugyeom down anymore, now that he wasn’t alone.  
Noticed that he really, really liked that fact.

And Yugyeom looked even more breathtaking up close, dancing with his eyes closed, smiles taking over his face.  
Jinyoung was so far gone, it wasn’t even cute anymore.  
  
And Yugyeom seemed to catch up on it, seemed to know something, whatever it was. There was confidence in the way he looked at him, moved close to him and smiled a daring smile at him from time to time.  
  
“It’s all your doing that I didn’t fail my class,” he said somewhere in between songs, but Jinyoung just hummed. It didn’t need words to know that this was what Yugyeom was trying to say. He said things like this with his whole body.  
Drowned people in his gratitude, so they had no other chance than to feel appreciated. Jinyoung knew this all too well. It was his Yugyeommie after all and he’d spent years and years learning to read him. Knew his every quirk and habit.  
  
When Yugyeom spoke the next time, he had to move closer for Jinyoung to understand.  
There were bodies around them, moving to and totally off the beat, bumping Jinyoung’s shoulders and back, but he had no problem blinding them out.  
  
“I owe you one,” Yugyeom said, all matter of fact and Jinyoung just shook his head a little.  
He would like it if Yugyeom stopped playing with his feelings like this, but that wasn’t exactly the kinda request to make between friends.  
  
“You owe me more than one for all the things I’ve done for you,” Jinyoung said, but it didn’t sound witty. Didn’t sound snarky or sassy or anything. It mostly sounded frustrated.  
  
Yugyeom just chuckled. Then laughed a soft laugh that Jinyoung couldn’t hear, but see, and he knew how it sounded anyway. Had heard it often enough when he tried to sleep at night and couldn’t get his honey voice out of his head as if it mocked him.  
  
It was natural, the way Yugyeom loosened their fingers and the way his hand found its way to Jinyoung’s waist, holding him carefully, trying to cross obvious lines in the most casual way.  
Jinyoung’s skin felt warm where Yugyeom’s hand was and it tickled his mind and stomach.  
How good he smelled and the way he seemed to be the only 1080p person in a sea of blurriness.  
Jinyoung gave up a little and just for the moment he gave himself permission to give in to Yugyeom’s touch.  
Just a little.

  
  
It was 4 am when the two of them stumbled back to the campus, through dark and empty streets. Jinyoung had no idea where any of the others were and he didn’t necessarily care either.  
Because there was Yugyeom by his side, laughing over something ridiculous they’d been talking, both too drunk to separate serious thoughts from silly ones or stay on the same topic for more than two sentences.  
  
He looked dreamy in his black leather jacket and tight pants and Jinyoung stared a little when Yugyeom balanced on the edge of the sidewalk, nearly falling flat on his face at some point.  
Jinyoung’s hand found his again and he steadied him, helped him keep his balance and keep up his childish shenanigans.  
  
“Things have changed a lot, huh?” Yugyeom said and it was weirdly loud in the darkness of the night.  
  
“I guess.” Jinyoung hummed.  
  
“We used to play detective together,” Yugyeom chuckled. “Now we’re just getting drunk.”  
  
Jinyoung smiled. He was fond of the memories, yet they were far away like they had to be from another life. Another past.  
Memories of two boys that weren’t them anymore and would never be again.  
Things had been so much easier back then and Jinyoung had never consented to growing up, yet here he was, a shit load of alcohol in his bloodstream and Yugyeom’s sweaty hand in his own, butterflies in his stomach waking up from time to time at the bare sound of his voice.  
Stupidly falling in love with his Yugyeommie like he’d never dreamed he would.  
There they were and life was weird, man.  
  
“Remember your twelfth birthday?” Jinyoung asked. “When we fought and I refused to go to your party…”  
  
“Yeah,” Yugyeom smiled and nodded. “I didn’t think you’d go through with it.”  
  
“I heard you cried like a baby,” Jinyoung said and something inside him felt so sorry. For hurting little Yugyeom like that, even if it’s been ages.  
Yugyeom just nodded.  
  
“I cried, too,” Jinyoung admitted. “I hated not going, but my pride was in the way.”  
  
Yugyeom stopped balancing on the sidewalk and stopped walking all together. He looked at Jinyoung with an indefinable expression, but didn’t let go of his hand.  
Intertwined their fingers tighter, warm and close.  
Jinyoung’s skin prickled a little. His heart was pumping fast, as if it was in a hurry, but he didn’t want time to go on.  
He’d very much like the night to drag on forever, so he could spend it with Yugyeom, far away from reality and not thinking too much about consequences. Not wondering if friends should be holding hands like this or looking at each other like this.  
  
“Your pride is always in the way, Hyung,” Yugyeom said and it was unfair, the way he stood on the sidewalk and Jinyoung on the street, making Yugyeom just a little bit taller than he already was and Jinyoung resisted the childish urge to step up to him. To get on his level.  
But it also had something comforting to look up to him.  
And it had something overwhelming how Yugyeom looked back at him, all calculating and frustrated.  
  
“Your pride and your stubbornness,” Yugyeom corrected. “If it wasn’t for them, things could be different...”  
  
Jinyoung tried to figure out what Yugyeom was talking about. Figured that he was probably right, no matter what he meant. He was usually right, even though he was always so humble about his opinions.  
  
And they still didn’t move. Stood there at the edge of the sidewalk in that empty, dark street, where everyone was asleep already, possibly the whole city but them.  
And Yugyeom was close, his body-heat so inviting and a mixture of cologne, musk and sweet cocktails lingering around him and on his clothes.  
  
“What do you mean, different?” he asked bravely.  
  
“I don’t know.” Yugyeom breathed. The frustration in his words was tangible and Jinyoung’s matched his, even though he still wasn’t entirely sure what they were talking about. His drunken mind told him that they were talking about the same thing, but the bit of doubt in his head lectured him for even daring to dream.  
“If it wasn’t for your stupid pride, we could be like Youngjae and Mark by now,” Yugyeom said quietly.  
  
There it was.  
  
“You wanna be like them?” he brought out with a bit of struggle. His heart off its leash and his stomach all tingly.  
  
Yugyeom shrugged his shoulders; suddenly not that brave anymore. Overestimated his own courage like he often did and it made a blush grow on his cheeks.  
He looked adorable like that and Jinyoung’s body was going crazy at the sight.

For a moment the doubts were washed away and Jinyoung could see the need in Yugyeom’s vulnerable eyes.  
That was all it took.  
“Go ahead then,” he breathed out. “Try being like them’.”  
  
Yugyeom looked at him for a moment, his glance flying down to Jinyoung’s lips, then back up to his eyes. Insecurity and nervousness in them. Then he leaned down just a tiny bit and one of his hands cupped Jinyoung’s jaw.  
The next thing Jinyoung knew was that they were kissing. Yugyeom’s lips soft and curious on his, his breath hot and his hand carefully holding Jinyoung’s face.  
  
Jinyoung was nervous. Incredibly so. His fingers were shaking a bit when he brought them to lie on Yugyeom’s waist, holding onto a strap on his leather jacket.  
It was mind numbing how well they fit. How their tongues brushed like it wasn’t the first time, even though it definitely was.  
  
Jinyoung pulled away slightly and made Yugyeom chase his kiss, satisfied to see that he was as desperate for this as him.  
And the air was cold around them, but Jinyoung’s body was overflowing with heat and wanting and sensations and the overwhelming feeling of Yugyeom kissing him back.

It took him all his composure and strength to hold back a little, to not overwhelm Yugyeom and to not greedily suck harder on his lips, bite them, grab Yugyeom’s waist and pull him closer. He blamed it on the alcohol.  
  
But Yugyeom was greedy, too. He was the one pulling Jinyoung closer and holding him tightly, catching his breath whenever their kiss got too excited.

He was a confident kisser and it was intoxicating. Like whenever he started dancing, there was something free and independent about it and it made heat pool in Jinyoung’s stomach.  
There was not enough of his clear mind left to think about the fact that he was kissing his best friend of years in a dark and empty street.  
He couldn’t find it in him to care about the consequences. Not when Yugyeom- his Yugyeom- tasted so nice and made his world swirl like that.  
He couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this earlier, when it just felt like the only thing that made sense in the entire universe.  
  
  
After they stumbled over the campus and only stopped now and then to refresh the memories of their kiss, they arrived at Jinyoung’s and Mark’s room.  
Mark was still at the club, partying, his mind and possibly body occupied by Choi Youngjae, and the room was empty and dark and inviting.  
  
When they stood at the door, there was something unsure about the way Yugyeom looked at Jinyoung, waiting to be either invited in or kicked out.  
Jinyoung sighed, but couldn’t get rid of the tingles in his stomach. The soft smile on his face.  
  
“Wanna stay a little longer?” he asked and felt the heat shoot into his head. It sounded cliché, like he was just a boy in a movie, reciting lines every other actor had said at some point.  
But the blush on Yugyeom’s face was breathtaking and the way his eyes got a little shy and his smile a little excited; it was all so worth it.  
  
There were still leftovers of Yugyeom’s pink mania prank in Jinyoung’s room. Like the posters he hadn’t taken off yet because it was such a damn hassle, and the pink pillow case he wouldn’t admit he kinda liked. As long as it didn’t have Disney princesses on it, pink was a nice color.  
  
Yugyeom saw it too and couldn’t help a proud grin and something about it reminded Jinyoung that this was Yugyeom he’d brought home and sat on his bed with. Both of them a bit sobered up from the cold night air outside, but yet tipsy from the rest of the cocktails and butterflies and things he didn’t want to think about.  
  
“It was a good one, right?” Yugyeom said. “The pink room?”  
  
“It was alright,” Jinyoung sighed.  “But you’re still an ass for the princess Park thing.”  
  
He pinched Yugyeom in the side lightly. He’d made himself at home on Jinyoung’s bed, leaning against the wall and looking at him with stars in his eyes. Whole galaxies maybe.  
  
“That was Mark’s fault entirely,” Yugyeom grinned. “Not that I didn’t appreciate it. It was more than I hoped for.”  
  
“Ass,” Jinyoung repeated, but sat down next to Yugyeom, with crossed legs, facing towards him. He wasn’t too interested in having a casual conversation right now, even though it was nice. Nice that they hadn’t yet fucked up things too much for casual conversations to be possible.  
But he’d prefer laying Yugyeom down and cuddling close, touching him, feeling him, making him his for the night in whatever way Yugyeom was up for.  
  
And Yugyeom seemed to know; maybe he just felt the same. Because it was him, who bit his lips for a moment, a nervous habit that drove Jinyoung crazy nowadays. And it was Yugyeom, whose eyes changed and said “fuck it”, both in the way he looked and out loud, before leaning over and taking Jinyoung’s face in his hands the way he had on their way home.  
His hands were big and warm and gentle and Jinyoung melted a little in them, forgetting about teasing words on his lips and the urge to provoke Yugyeom. Now he just wanted him to go on and never stop crossing lines.  
  
“How drunk are you, Jinyoungie?” Yugyeom asked quietly, his thumb stroking down Jinyoung’s jaw and down to his neck, then up again.  
Whenever his fingers brushed the skin on Jinyoung’s neck, he shivered a little, had to suppress the urge to sigh or moan or embarrass himself otherwise.  
  
“I’m barely tipsy,” Jinyoung breathed. “You?”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
Yugyeom leaned towards him and Jinyoung’s heart was racing when Yugyeom planted a soft kiss on Jinyoung’s jaw, where his thumb had been seconds before.  
  
“We could go to sleep,” Jinyoung breathed out, but didn’t sound very convincing.  
  
“We could,” Yugyeom nodded, kissing down his jaw, making every single kiss count and making Jinyoung’s lips feel dry and his body tense in the best way possible.  
“Or we could stay up a little longer,” he breathed, way too close to Jinyoung’s ear. His voice way too strained and way too gentle.  
  
“Do you kiss others like this?” Jinyoung asked, his hands on Yugyeom’s thighs, his head pliant in his hands.  
  
“Why?” Yugyeom hummed. “Would it bother you?”  
His lips wandered lower, got more curious by the second. Yugyeom sucked on his neck now and it made it difficult to form coherent thoughts.  
He chose not to answer, but Yugyeom didn’t let go that easily.  
  
“Hyung,” he purred. “Would you like it if I kissed someone else like this?”  
To emphasis his words, he sucked softly at the skin under Jinyoung’s ear, making his breath hitch. His other hand was lying on Jinyoung’s waist now, holding him carefully, casually.  
  
“I...,” Jinyoung started but stopped. He couldn’t think straight. “I’d fucking hate it.”  
  
He could feel Yugyeom smiling at his neck, before he pulled away.  
“I figured.”  
  
And it turned out that it was Yugyeom who laid him down after all, pushed slightly at his chest, made Jinyoung melt into the mattress and straddled him.  
He wouldn’t complain. Who needs control anyway?  
Who needs pride whatsoever when there’s a boy as dreamy as Yugyeom on top of you?  
  
And boy, it felt nice to look up to him, to be trapped under him and to be kissed by him.  
He was getting greedy again, not settling for Jinyoung’s neck anymore. Kissing his lips instead, first at the corners of them, then teasing his lips open and carefully licking in.  
Jinyoung forgot about everything unimportant while Yugyeom kissed him like that. Like who he was and where he was and what the world was all about anyway.  
All that mattered was Yugyeom’s hand touching down his torso, over his stomach, slipping under his shirt like it was the most natural thing to do. His touch warm and teasing; the most Yugyeom style.

He stopped at the waistband of Jinyoung’s jeans.  
  
“Go on,” Jinyoung breathed, his voice breaking a little, “it’s alright.”  
  
And Yugyeom let his hand cross yet another line, sat up a little to open the buttons, pulled down the zipper, fumbled around on Jinyoung’s jeans in a way that should be illegal and Jinyoung needed a moment to process that this was his Yugyeom after all.  
A little nervous, but mostly needy.  
  
He helped him out of his jeans awkwardly and Jinyoung felt vulnerable in only his briefs, a tent in them, exposing him in every way possible, but Yugyeom didn’t take the chance to tease him. He just looked down on him and god, he licked his lips and Jinyoung had to close his eyes for a second because it was all too much.  
  
Yugyeom’s hand was so warm around his length, even through the thin fabric. The way he cupped him, stroked him, curled his fingers around him as good as possible, was lethal.  
Jinyoung was rock hard, had been since the moment Yugyeom had gone for his neck like he did and he couldn’t help bucking up into his fist a little, needing more out of it.  
His shame was far gone and all he cared for was the heat in his lower stomach and the tingling between his thighs, where Yugyeom slowly stroked over the fabric, dragging it against his length.  
  
And Jinyoung missed his lips, so he pulled him down by his neck and connected their lips, then tongues, again.  
The kiss was sloppier, because Jinyoung was concentrating on not moaning into Yugyeom’s mouth and Yugyeom was busy stroking Jinyoung and making him jerk in his grip.  
At some point he was tired of the fabric between them and just slipped his hand under it, finally able to make a fist around Jinyoung’s cock properly and it was heaven.  
  
Jinyoung wanted to retreat, wanted to take care of Yugyeom, too, but it was difficult. He tried his best to open Yugyeom’s pants and when their position made it difficult to get any further, Yugyeom stripped out of them himself.  
He kneeled over Jinyoung in nothing but his briefs now, outlines of his cock making Jinyoung’s heart race,  
  
Yugyeom lay hard and perfect in Jinyoung’s hand and he didn’t even bother with his briefs. Didn’t bother with teasing, just took it out right away, bringing them to the same level of arousal and neediness.

They sloppily kissed more, a little deeper and wetter, distracted by jerking each other off slowly, as good as possible. Then quicker. It was close to impossible to stay controlled when all these sensations put them in a haze of ever-growing need.  
And heat. So much of it that it was nearly suffocating. Just like the darkness in the room was.  
  
Jinyoung was panting and his chest heaved off the mattress whenever Yugyeom’s thumb rolled over his slick tip extra tightly and he didn’t mind that his shirt was already raked up to his collarbones, because Yugyeom obviously appreciated it.  
He’d gone to suck on Jinyoung’s nipple, something Jinyoung didn’t even know he was into, but you never stop learning apparently.  
He could feel the air brush them whenever Yugyeom left them sore and wet from sucking a little too eagerly.  
  
“You’re perfect like this,” Yugyeom said, sitting up on Jinyoung’s lap and stroking him harder, both of them picking up a quick pace, both of them panting and struggling already.  
  
“Don’t get cheesy now,” Jinyoung tried to grin and shoot him a teasing glance, but it was knocked out of him when Yugyeom squeezed his fist a little harder around him, making precum dribble from Jinyoung’s tip.  
He swallowed down a tortured moan, Yugyeom’s name barely a whimper on his lips.

“I...I wanna,” Yugyeom whined, but didn’t finish. It drove Jinyoung insane.  
  
“You wanna cum?” he asked breathlessly.  
  
“Yeah,” Yugyeom nodded, a cute frown on his face now, everything but in control.  
Jinyoung let a breathy moan slip. Fuck it. He didn’t care. Yugyeom should hear what he’s doing to him.  
  
Before he could say anything else, he felt Yugyeom’s thighs shuddering on top of him, his cock jerking desperately and he watched his face as he came all over Jinyoung’s stomach, over his raked up shirt. White spurts on him like a brand mark.  
Jinyoung tried catching his breath as the image burned itself into his brain. Possibly forever.  
  
He watched Yugyeom pant and whine and lick his lips, slowly coming down from his high. His nails were digging into Jinyoung’s thighs, but he didn’t mind the pain. It was what kept him sane.  
  
Yugyeom pulled his own shirt over his head and used it to wipe up most of the mess on Jinyoung’s body and then, without hesitating, he crawled down from him and lay down between Jinyoung’s legs, spreading them open obscenely and making Jinyoung blush, despite everything they’d already done.  
It was a whole different thing to have Yugyeom’s head down there, his grip strong on his thighs, his plump lips mouthing at his cock and a fucked out expression on his face. Ready to deliver.  
  
And he did.  
He licked a determined stripe up his length and over the tip, making Jinyoung’s upper body jump up from the mattress a little, making him squirm with how close he was.  
His hand was in Yugyeom’s hair in no time, his thighs struggling in Yugyeom’s grip, his cock aching hard and pulsing.  
Yugyeom looked like an angel with his eyes closed, his lashes touching his cheeks, his cheeks a soft pink and a bit of sweat on his forehead.  
When he took him in deeply and took up a steady pace, his lips closing around Jinyoung’s tip, tight and  wet, he was a goner.  
  
The heat pooled in his stomach, making him see stars and finally pushing him over the edge with  a handful of Yugyeom’s hair in his fist and his eyes on him.  
Yugyeom swallowed half of it, spit the other half into his shirt, a bit of it dribbling out of the corner of his mouth obscenely and Jinyoung accepted that this was another image he’d never get out of his head again.  
Not that he wanted to.  
  
While Yugyeom cleaned them up a little more, Jinyoung lay there with closed eyes, his chest heaving and sinking and the air on his skin making him feel overly sensitive.  
When Yugyeom lay down next to him, it felt familiar, even though it never happened before.  
Not like this.  
They’d shared a bed before, but it was incredibly different to lie next to each other after they’d stripped in front of each other, both physically and emotionally. It was breathtaking and perfect and terrifying.  
Jinyoung turned to his side, facing Yugyeom’s worn out face, looking for something like regret or awkwardness in the galaxies in his eyes, but there was nothing but fondness and bliss.  
  
Jinyoung looked up at the remaining pink posters on his walls and nearly laughed. His life was weird, man. Ridiculous.  
But he wouldn’t want it any other way.  
And to think that Yugyeom could share this exact thing with anyone but him, made him terrified to his bones.  
  
“Hey you.”  
 It was such a Yugyeom thing to say after he’d given Jinyoung an orgasm that might as well go down in history.  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m good,” Jinyoung smiled. “Are you?”  
  
“Very.”  
  
“You’re not doing something like this with Mark or anyone, right?”  
Yugyeom asked and his voice was drowning in vulnerability and it made Jinyoung smile. Nearly laugh out loud.  
  
“Of course not,” he whispered and searched for Yugyeom’s hand to hold. Reached out and brushed sweaty strands of hair off of Yugyeom’s forehead like he’d wanted to do for so long.  
“He’s got Youngjae after all.”  
  
Yugyeom looked at him for a long moment, like he tried to decode a sentence in a different language.  
  
“Yeah,” he then said carefully. “And you’ve got me after all, right?”  
A bomb of butterflies went off in Jinyoung’s stomach.  
He intertwined their fingers and didn’t give a damn about the heat between them.  
  
“Right,” he nodded. “I’ve got you.”

-  


Nothing really changed and yet some things were incredibly different.  
Jinyoung couldn’t just stop provoking Yugyeom and couldn’t help teasing him and annoying him and Yugyeom did the same.  
Their friends still rolled their eyes at them every time they were lost in a verbal battle of logic, trying to win over each other, only now Jackson didn’t hold back to say “get a room” or something.  
Jinyoung didn’t want to be that person, but sometimes when he knew he lost a silly argument, he just shut Yugyeom up by kissing him long and deep, just so he wouldn’t have to listen to his stupid victory singsong any longer.  
  
Sometimes he’d get disgustingly soft with Yugyeom when their friends were around and it was a problem. Because Jinyoung got a reputation to lose.  
He hadn’t spent all this time building a halfway respectable and intimidating facade, just so people could watch him playing with Yugyeom’s hair now, fondness all over the place.  
Sometimes he’d take Yugyeom by the hand, excusing them formally, just to pull him into the next best room on campus and kiss him against the wall like he’d wanted to do so often in the past.  
There was something about having Yugyeom all to himself from time to time that was healing.  
When it was just the two of them, it was different.  
  
Jinyoung liked it all.  
 He liked the play pretend and keeping up their manners in public and around their group of friends. Jinyoung was greedy when it came to Yugyeom.  
His boyfriend now after all. He had to remind himself of it sometimes.  
But it wasn’t the jealous kind of greedy. It was just that he couldn’t get enough of the way he felt.  
He adored it when Yugyeom’s eyes only looked at him and he’d never get enough of the way his skin felt against his own.  
  
How well their lips fit, how well their hands did, too. How well they melted together late at night when they met up in the washrooms and nobody else was awake.  
It was a little reckless, yes, and maybe a little too hormone-driven for their age, but he didn’t give a single fuck when his back was pressed into one of the sinks and Yugyeom sucked him off in the darkness, looking illegally lewd and needy on his knees. Yugyeom was an adventure and a safe haven and maybe he’d always been. Now it was an adult adventure, too.  
  
Or all the times they met up for midnight snacks in the community rooms and talked about everything and nothing. About good old times that felt like decades away now and sometimes Yugyeom would be a brat and say something like “if I’d known back then you only wanted to get into my pants I would’ve  stayed away from you,” and Jinyoung just glared at him.  
“You hypocrite!” he’d say in disbelief. “You were the one who couldn’t keep his hands to himself.”  
  
And it was just their usual bickering, but it was also surreal sometimes and Jinyoung didn’t want to think about the future or the past. He mostly just wanted to sit there in the darkness of the community room, preferably in Yugyeom’s lap and kiss the night away, pretending time didn’t exist.  
And maybe it didn’t.  
  
But as the weeks passed he also got better at putting his stupid pride aside and letting Yugyeom take care of him. Being more honest, more daring, more vulnerable.  
Putting into words how much he cared, when only Yugyeom could hear it.  
It was a process.  


  
One evening they sat around on a bench on campus, a big tree over them and the air getting colder. Yugyeom held Jinyoung’s hand in an attempt to warm it up and Jinyoung smiled.  
  
“Maybe we can really do this,” Jinyoung said while leaning back a little and looking down at Yugyeom’s hand in his.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“You know, staying together,” he mumbled. Something in the air and the way the sun said goodbye to yet another day made him feel cheesy and hopeful.  
A little more in love, too.  
“We’ve already made it for what, 10 years?” he smiled.  
  
“Just say you wanna grow old with me, you cheeseball.” Yugyeom grinned, but there was no malice in the way he smiled and squeezed Jinyoung’s hand.  
Jinyoung just rested his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder. His shoulders were broad and comforting and nobody was around to see them. Why not stay there forever?  
  
“Don’t you dare grow old with anyone else,” Jinyoung just said and Yugyeom hummed. He put his arm around him in the most casual way.  
Jinyoung still hadn’t gotten used to his touches, even after weeks. It made his arms tingle a little and his stomach feel a bit warmer.  
“Okay,” Yugyeom said and placed a little kiss on the side of Jinyoung’s head.  
  
It wasn’t a promise, because Jinyoung refused to believe in promises, but thinking of it logically, the chances didn’t seem so bad after all.  
And even if things would turn out differently, there’s no use in losing sleep over it now.  
Because right now Yugyeom was by his side, sharing his warmth with him, a protective arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders.  
  
And apart from that... He’d always be worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the grease and cheese and emotional disgustingness and the weirdly long smut scene agfahjfgjkl


End file.
